Battle Nizer
The Battle Nizer (バトルナイザー, Batoru Naizā) is a device used by Reionyx 's such as Rei and his sister Kate that allows its wielder to summon a monster through a system called MonsLoad (モンスロード, Monsurōdo). A Reionyx commands the monster, such that when the monster gets injured too much, so that the Reionyx has no choice but to call him back. However, the Battle Nizer has side-effect to hurting Reionyx as well. Variants - Neo= is an evolved Battle Nizer used by Grande and Rei. It functions very much the same as the regular Battle Nizer but it can only be controlled by a powerful Reionyx and makes its monsters tremendously more powerful such as EX Modes. - Giga= ﻿ is a giant polearm Battle Nizer used by Ultraman Belial. After Belial was defeated by the Ultraman King, it was sealed away in the Valley of Fire to keep it out of the wrong hands. But with monsters being revived including the Four Heavenly Kings of Alien Empera because of the item and its potential to revive the evil emperor, Ultraman Mebius was sent to retrieve it. When Mecha Zamu appeared to help Mebius, he was revealed to have been a crucial element in the Emperor's resurrection. By uniting the Giga Battle Nizer with Zamu, Empera would be revived. This did happen, but in a fight with Mebius and Ultraman Hikari, Mecha Zamu sacrificed himself to keep Empera from ever returning with the Giga Battle Nizer being lost in space until it was retrieved by an Alien Zarab to form an alliance with Ultraman Belial. It is much more powerful than a regular Battle Nizer as it is able to control an army of hundreds of monsters and can be used as a weapon when channeling energy into it. A normal Battle Nizer, however, can be used to control it and the monsters used. It was destroyed at the end of the battle between the Ultras and Beryudora. Abilities *'Ghost Rebirth': By placing the essence of Alien Empera's grudge within it, the Giga Battlenizer can detect Mecha Zamu's presence. By placing the object within him the Emperor can be reborn. *'Belial Shot': (ベリアルショット, Beriaru Shotto): An energy bullet. *'Belial Death Scythe:' (ベリアルデスサイズ, Beriaru Desu Saizu): A scythe blade-shaped beam. *'Belial Geno Thunder': (ベリアルジェノサンダー, Beriaru Jeno Sandā): A lightning bolt. *'Belial Whip': (ベリアルウィップ, Beriaru Wippu): An energy whip. *'Belial Black Hole Thunder': (ベリアルブラックホールサンダー, Beriaru Bur'akku Hōru Sandā): According to resources, the technique has Belial "inhale" enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide. This technique was not used in the movie. Revival: Because of it's potential to resurrect the Emperor, it's possible that can revive monsters while in the Monster graveyard. }} Trivia *All users of the Battle Nizers have been Reionyx, how they obtained them is unknown but they may simply appear due to their Reiblood genes.This is may explain where Belial's Giga Battle Nizer came from. *In episode one of Ultra Galaxy Neo, it is shown that a Battle Nizer is a mix of technology and organic components. The second form of the Battle Nizer is a metamorphosis brought about by Rei's growth in power. This would mean that they are dependent on the owner Reiyonix energies as the Battle Nizers of defeated Reiyonix are never shown to be usable. *It is unknown if another Giga Battlenizer could exist. It is possible that if Belial gained another Battle Nizer it would eventually grow into another one. Category:Items Category:Weapons